Hannibal Meets Young Face
by instantchaos
Summary: Hannibal meets Face after he causes some trouble on base. Implied rape, noncon. Not actual slash  but close? .  How Hannibal invites Face to join the team


Disclaimer: I do not own the A-Team or any of the rights to the movie/tv show. Seriously.

A/N: Okay, so here's one possible scenario for Hannibal meeting Face (I was imagining movie-verse).

* * *

><p>"I just don't see what it is you think I'll be able to do." Hannibal sighed as he pulled out a fresh cigar.<p>

"Come on Hannibal." An older man was sitting across from the colonel, his own cigar clenched in his teeth. "Everyone knows you have a knack for these special cases. Besides, the kid's gone through three CO's already. One more and he's outta here. Dishonourable discharge."

Hannibal ran a hand through his hair, not yet greyed with time, and shrugged. "All right. Your base, your rules I suppose. Send him in this afternoon."

"Thanks, colonel." The man smiled and left, his boots kicking up a cloud of orange dust.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Hannibal was leaning back in his chair writing up the paperwork for the last mission he'd done: extracting a missionary from the war zone. He heard someone clear their throat outside the tent, about to say something, so he called out, "Come in Private."<p>

The young man, a boy really, looked mildly surprised as he stepped into the tent and stood at attention. "Sir, colonel, sir."

"At ease, soldier." Hannibal stood up, using his height to his advantage; he towered over the private, and took a moment to get a good look at him. The photo in his file definitely didn't do him justice. The kid had a head of blonde hair that looked like it simply drank the sunlight of the desert and a pair of blue-green eyes that were sparkling with mischief at the moment. His body was small and lithe, but Hannibal wasn't about to underestimate his strength and the face, well, this was one gorgeous kid. A wide, even toothed smile slowly spread across the kid's face, as if he knew what Hannibal were thinking, and the Colonel shook himself. "So, Private Peck, I assume you know why you're here?"

He couldn't stifle the smirk as he replied, "Yes, sir. General Cotton doesn't like having his car relocated to the mess hall, _sir_." He put extra emphasis on the sirs and Hannibal got the feeling the kid had a serious problem with authority.

"I guess not." Hannibal could barely supress his own grin at the thought of the pompous general's red sports car sitting in the middle of the mess hall, a crock pot of beans in the driver's seat. And that wasn't the only story he'd heard concerning the young soldier. "How exactly did you manage that?"

"Trade secret." Peck said with a half-shrug. "So what's it gonna be this time? Sir."

"Well, I guess that depends on you, Private." Hannibal spoke in a gruff voice as he closed the flap to their tent. A strange expression flickered briefly across Peck's face and he swallowed hard, standing stiffly in front of the Colonel. "I might have a proposition for you." Hannibal grinned as he turned back and stood in front of the young man, this was the kind of guy he could use on his team. And he did have a soft spot for the troublemakers.

By the time Hannibal had turned around, Peck was already kneeling in front of him, his eyes glued to the floor. "Yes, sir?"

Hannibal was momentarily struck speechless, Just what in the hell was this kid thinking?

Peck turned his face back up to the Colonel, the sparkle in his eyes gone as he reached up with slender fingers to grab Hannibal's waistband and with a practiced flick, opened the button and unzipped the fly.

"Jesus Christ kid!" Hannibal stumbled backwards, knocking a pile of papers off his desk, as he pushed the hands away from his crotch, the kid's sweat making his hands damp. He immediately zipped his pants up and ran a hand through his hair in confusion, before hauling Peck to his feet. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Peck didn't know what to say, this had never happened before. His eyes wide, he was frozen like a deer in the headlights, the confident mask fallen off his face. He was trembling, held up only by Hannibal's fist crumpling his collar. "You said… I thought you wanted… I… I don't..." He stuttered, his voice barely above a whisper.

Hannibal groaned, his face twisted into disgust at the things that must have happened to this kid. He tightened his grip on the kid and spoke in a deathly quiet voice, "Who else? Who's made you do this?"

Face tried to focus on controlling his breathing as he attempted to find the words to explain how his body was the only thing that could get him what he needed sometimes, how for some reason, having this old man see him like this made him feel more ashamed and terrified than he'd ever been in his entire life. "It's not… it's not a big deal."

Hannibal's blue eyes pierced into Face, making him feel as though he was peering into his soul. He couldn't lie to this guy. Not right now, anyways. "Here? Just a couple of the other soldiers. You know, new guy stuff. And one of my CO's. Said it was the only way he could get me to shut up." Face winced and waited for Hannibal's reaction.

"Oh god." Hannibal let go of the kid and raked his hand across his face, his other hand fumbling for a cigar on his desk. The young Private seemed frozen, unable to decide whether to flee or to stay. "Don't go anywhere, kid." Hannibal rumbled, finally lighting his cigar and taking a couple puffs, trying to wrap his mind around what had just transpired.

"I'm sorry, sir." Templeton fixed his eyes back on the ground, waiting for something, anything.

"Don't apologize." Hannibal softened his voice, "And look at me when I'm speaking to you, Private."

Face lifted his head, surprised at the calm expression on the Colonel's face. "Uh, yes sir."

"How old are you anyways."

Face squared his shoulders and raised his chin defiantly, "Twenty-two, sir."

"Bullshit." Hannibal snorted, "You're not a day over 17."

"Almost 18." Face mumbled grumpily.

"Uh huh." Hannibal sighed, wondering what it was that drove this kid into the army like this. "Well, I guess we're going to have to keep that little tidbit to ourselves now that you're on my team."

"Huh?" The kid jerked his head up, his eyes wide, "What are you talking about?"

"I mean I'm your CO now. That is, if you want to be on an alpha response team? We get into some pretty heavy stuff." Hannibal blew a cloud of smoke into the air and watched the kid appraisingly, waiting for his response.

"Holy shit, yeah!" Face couldn't help the grin that had worked its way across his face, a real grin for once, and he squared his shoulders. "I mean. It'd be an honour sir."


End file.
